Right Straight
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Kyo tried to teach Tohru how to punch in Volume 1, now he's trying to teach their 5 year old son. How well will he do? Just hopeless father-son fluff.


**Author's Note:** Gosh, i haven't written a Fruits Basket fanfic, for ages. Well actually that fact still remains true since this fic i wrote down late last year and I only just typed it up last night and this morning. I was hunting threw my note books and I found this almost completed one-shot that I had forgotten about and decided that I was in a Fruits Basket mood, so I typed it up. I did add some stuff to it to fill it out more, but pretty much it's the same story as how i first wrote it down.

Ok, those of you have read some of my other Fruits Basket fics, will know that i have named Kyo and Tohru's children, Katsuya, Kazuma and Kyoto (sadly, i've only written one fic with her actaully in it.)

This Fic is a Kyo and Katsuya fic, but Tohru does come into it in the end as well as Kaz.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character's or themes in this fic they belong to Natxuki Takaya

Please Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Right Straight**

Ok, hold your fist like this." Kyo said, showing his five year old son the correct way of holding ones fist while punching and so far Katsuya was doing as well as his mother had done with her first try.

Kyo smiled at the memory of him and Tohru sitting on top of the roof of Shigure's house, in those early weeks of them all living together. He had gone up on top of the roof to hide from Kagura, who had been come to visit unexpectedly and Tohru had come and found him. And from that moment on the roof was their place, their place to think and to talk. And that first time they talked.

First that had talked about Kagura and her visits and what they did to him. Then they moved on to his training in the mountains for four months and he had gotten all hyper when he started talking about it. That was before he got all embarrassed about expressing so much emotion for it in front of Tohru, who quickly responded that she wasn't bored at all by his rambling about Martial Arts and that she thought it was fascinating and that she knew a move or two, that she would gladly show him to prove she wasn't bored.

And she did, she tried to punch him and while doing so she had cried "Right, Straight".

In which he responded in telling her, she sucked and spent the next hour or so, trying to teach her how to punch correctly, which pretty much went right over her head.

He couldn't help but snigger at the memory. She had truly been hopeless, she was still hopeless, but back then… he sniggered some more. But she had tried so hard, though.

"Right, straight." He snorted out loud, still amused and then somewhat winded.

It took him a moment to understand why he felt winded and why he stomach ached as if someone had punch him. Then he realise, someone _had_.

He blinked at him five year old, who was smiling sheepishly up at him, unsure whether or not he was in trouble for doing exactly what his father had told him to do and that was to try and punch him in the stomach, which he had just succeed in doing.

Though Katsuya couldn't also help but feel a little proud of himself at achieving his goal, even though his father had been out of and if his father _had_ known what his son was up to, he would have stopped the small fist in an instance.

"Good." Kyo said simply. He thought he might as well give his son some credit; he had just punched him in the stomach without him even being aware of it, granted his mind was else where, but still his son had managed to punch him.

And it made his son happy that he had achieved his goal. Kyo grinned as his son clapped his hands in glee at being praised and was struck with a sudden realisation at just how much his son looked like Tohru, especially when he did the happy clapping and grinning, as he was doing now. Kyo only hoped that Katsuya wouldn't be as dense as his mother.

He ruffled his son's orange hair, before holding out his hands for Katsuya to punch as hard as he could.

"Now, remember thumbs out, we don't want them to break, cause their feeling the full force of you punching someone when their inclosed in your fist." Kyo instructed his son.

Katsuya looked down at his fist, before carefully sliding his thumbs out from inside his fist and had curled them around his fingers.

Showing his father that he had done what he had been told, Katsuya started to punch his fathers hands, with a serious, determine expression on his face, making him look even more like his mother, if that was possible.

Kyo grinned; this was exactly like how training had been with Shishou.

Father and Son spent the next hour going over and over the exercise until Katsuya got it exactly right.

Kyo couldn't help but admire his son's persistence, for he was far more patient then Kyo had ever been with these simple, basic exercises that where the important bases for the more complicated exercises of Martial Arts.

"Hello, we're home! Where is everybody?" Tohru's clear, soft voice broke threw the serious training exercise and also made father and son jump. They had been concentrating so hard on the exercise that hadn't heard the apartment's front door opening.

Kyo scrambled to his feet and ran into the apartment off the balcony with Katsuya trotting as fast as he could behind him.

"Hi." Tohru greeted them brightly, while baby Kaz made a grumbling noise of wanting to be let down and watch TV.

"Hi," Kyo greeted back, kissing her swiftly on the mouth, "how was you day?" Tohru smiled at him and shrugged, so he guessed that life in the restaurant where she worked had been average. He took Kaz from her and gave his brown hair son a hug, only to receive a rather black scowl in return. Which, Kyo guessed he could only blame himself, for Kaz seemed to have inherited his rather rotten temper.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Katsuya squealed as he bounced up and down in front of them, barely able to control his excitement.

"Hey, Sweetie! What's up?" Tohru asked picking him up into her arms and held him close. Kyo knew she missed not being able to hug him as much as she had use to and Kaz wasn't exactly into hugs, even though he was only two.

"Mommy, I can punch." Katsuya blurted out proudly. Tohru raised her eyebrows.

"You can punch?" she asked, looking somewhat puzzled.

"Daddy, taught me." Katsuya declared happily. Tohru eyes widen as she understood then she looked at her husband over their orange hair son with an amused look.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Tohru's face was a light with amusement as she smiled back at her son.

She looked once again at Kyo, her face asking for an explanation. Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

"He asked to learn, so I taught him how to hold his fist properly and some basic fist work, that's all, nothing dangerous, I swear." Kyo promised. Tohru looked into the living room anyway.

"No broken walls or doors that I should know about and need fixing." She teased him. Kyo stuck his tongue out at her.

They placed their sons in front of the TV, before walking into the kitchen with the groceries that Tohru had brought from the markets on the way home and some leftovers from the restaurant.

"So, how was he?" Tohru asked as she unloaded a shopping bag and hand the contents to Kyo to put away.

"Well, lets just say that after an hour and a half he is better then you." Kyo said, wrapping his arms around her waist, affectively stopping the unloading process.

Tohru twisted her head round so that she could look up at him with an confused expression.

"Right, straight." He mumbled in her ear and she went bright red with embarrassment as she remember when the words where originally said.

"You were hopeless." He sniggered.

"Oh, shush." Tohru complained, but also still giggling at the memory, of her trying to prove that she could punch. She turned away and went back to unloading the groceries, still giggling under her breath.

"Hey Tohru." Kyo said suddenly serious.

Tohru turned back around to face him.

"Hmm, what is it Kyo-kun?" she asked.

"I was thinking, since we've been here for a while and we've grown both physically, mentally and family wise and I was thinking that since we've grown so much over the years and we haven't really seen the others much, nor have the kids, I was…" he trailed off, his tongue all tangled and tied, he couldn't get out what he wanted to say. Plus what if she didn't agree with him on this, he was the one who had dragged her away from her home, friends and family, what if…

"Do you want to move back?" Tohru asked, her voice was filled with excitement. Kyo blinked down at her in surprise, seeing her big bright smile that gave him confidence to continue.

"Ok, how did the Mistress of Denseness figure that out?" Kyo demanded teasingly. Tohru shrugged and started to bounce on her balls of her feet in excitement.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Kyo asked her worriedly. Tohru nodded happily, still bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"if we go back, even if it's not for long, you can teach at the Dojo! That would make Shishou really happy." She said brightly.

"I was talking about you." He grumbled, but she didn't hear. He shook his head; sometimes Tohru was unbelievable, with the way she just took things on board.

"ok, wait, just remember, I'm just floating the idea." Kyo added quickly, Tohru looked back at him and grinned mischievously.

"Right, Straight." She said, still smiling and went to check on the boys, leaving her husband somewhat dumbfounded. Kyo smiled slightly before quietly sneaking after and swing in her, squealing into his arms, much to their sons' amusement and glee as they to joined the tackling game.

Kyo lost!

**THE END

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well, how was that? Have I lost much touch in writing harmless Fruits Basket fluff? I hope not, even though i have been into writing Fruits Basket lately, I still like to read it from time to time. So yeah, if you could i'd love it if you would review this. Thanks.

Bye


End file.
